Family Ties
by MightBeDragon
Summary: Someone from the past comes back to Comelot. And I'm still bad at summaries. But Please read it so I know I can continue. ArthurxMerlin story. No OC ships in here. maybe... R&R It's short, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello people! Guess who's back, back, back again! **

**Merlin ****_does not _****belong to me. Tho I wish it did... TTATT**

**And no OC ships in this story, just ArthurxMerlin. Well, soon anyway...**

**Anyway, ****_enjoy~_**

* * *

Uther was sitting on his throne talking to the council about the magic activity in the kingdom, as usual. Arthur was sitting next to him and Merlin next to him. Then the grand doors on the other side of the grand hall flew open. A woman dressed in a navy blue cloak with blood red trimmings and spirals came through the doors. The hood on the cloak hid her face but a bit of white hair could be seen. As Uther stood up, the woman stopped in the middle of the hall. Arthur looked between his father and the woman while Merlin stared at her, he felt the strong magic coming from her.

" What business do you have here, sorcerer?" Uther growled at the woman, pulling out his sword. Arthur did the same. The woman just chuckled. " Is that how you treat all of your guests?" the woman said with her thick spanish accent. Then she lifted her hand to her hood. Everyone tensed when grabbed her hood. " Because, after all these years, I'm offended." the woman laughed, throwing her hood back. Uther relaxed, his look softening as he saw who it was. Arthur stared as wide eyed as Merlin was.

The young lady was about two inches shorter than Merlin, she had long, snow white hair, -except one raven black streak on the right side of the her bangs- her bangs part above the right eye and almost cover the left one. Her hair stop to about mid shin.

She ran across the hall and hugged Uther. Everyone stayed silent. Arthur almost see the tiny smile that came across Uther's face. " Maley, what are you doing here unannounced?" looked at her seriously as she pulled away. Maley grinned embarrassedly, " Well, I wanted it to be a surprise and…" she trailed off as she looked to the side, staring straight at Merlin. " Oh my god, Merlin, is that you?" she ran to him and hugged him tightly, " It"s been so long, I can't even believe I still remembered you. Boy, you look different." She pulled away from the hug to look at him.

" How do you two know each other, exactly?" Arthur made his presence known when he spoke. Maley turned around, " Oh! Hello there Arthur. I knew the ghost in here was you." her attitude towards Arthur was almost the same as Merlin's. " Yeah, It's nice to see you too," Arthur said in a friendly sarcastic way, " now, answer the question." Maley smirked, " I'm his wife," she said simply. Everyone in the room gasped. " No, she is not. She's just my cousin on my father's side." Merlin spoke up, glaring half-heartedly at Maley. " Just a cousin? Oh, your words wound me, Merly." she put her hand over her heart in false hurt. " You are too dramatic." Merlin and Arthur say in union. They all laughed together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! People actually like my story.**

**Well, I took alot of thought(food) to write this. **

**Again, I don't own Merlin, and I hate reminding myself of that fact. * fake sobbing***

**As always, ****_Enjoy~_**

* * *

After Uther dismissed the council, Maley, Arthur, and Merlin were walking to Maley's old chambers. Merlin stopped suddenly, causing Arthur and Maley to stop as well. " Merlin, What's wrong?" Maley said worryingly. Merlin looked out the window next to him, " Theres a crow on the windowsill." he said, staring at the crow looking at Maley. He has a bad feeling about that crow. " A crow, Merlin? Really?" Arthur gave an annoyed look. Maley frowned at Arthur, smacking him lightly on the back on his head " Don't look at my cousin like that," Merlin chuckled at Arthur, " Unless I say so or when I do."

It was Arthur's turn to chuckle at Merlin. " Come on now, let's go." Merlin stomped his way in front of them. Maley and Arthur were laughing loudly behind him. When they were walking behind him, he quietly mumbled a spell. Maley tripped, hitting the floor face first. Merlin and Arthur were both laughing. Soundlessly, Maley's eyes changed from blue,gold to gold,red and back. Then Merlin tripped, grabbing Arthur as he fell.. Maley then sat up and chuckled. Merlin sat up before Arthur, glaring at her. " Come on, enough fooling around. To my chambers!" she pointed at the large black doors with a blood red rims in front of us, " Right through these doors."

Maley open the doors, walking through. The room had the same format as of the other guest chambers, but the walls are midnight blue with black spirles and blood red dots everywhere, as if someone took a paintbrush as splatted red paint everywhere. The floor was navy blue marble. Without the sunshine and candle in here, it would have been impossible to see. The bed had the same blue, black, and red as the walls. It was pretty empty in here.

" This cloak is bothering me" Maley took off her cloak, revealing a suit of black armor with red edgings, not a dress Arthur and Merlin were expecting. She had a shield on her back, it had her family's crest on it, one big, blood red crescent moon under another, smaller, version of it. Her sword was at her hip. " Maley, Why are you wearing a suit of armor?" Arthur asked. Maley's miss-matched eyes twinkled, " Oh! I'm the head knight in my kingdom, father say it's best if I did and I love it!" she took a breath before restarting, " I have to train the knights and pick out new knights and the lot. I do everything you have to do." Maley looked so excited, she looked close to exploding, Arthur looked at her as if she did magic in front of him. Merlin silently looked between the two with worry and confusion.

" Maley," he said slowly, " Why exactly are you here? Alone, to be at that."

Maley's smile faded very quickly.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to mention that Maley's eyes are miss-matched, the right eye is Blue and the left one is Gold. **


End file.
